We, The Damned
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: A normal day turns into a new experience for Walter and the other members of Hellsing. After a call from an American lawyer, a teenage girl by the name of Cassandra comes to stay at Hellsing Estate, claiming to be Walter's granddaughter. Questions of an unknown marriage and son come up, and as she starts to get a feel for Hellsing, questions on what truly happened. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't think a lot of people have done something like this for Walter, so let's see how that goes, shall we?**_

* * *

We The Damned

**Chapter One**

The day had been an ordinary one, thus far. Integra was doing her usual work with Walter there to serve tea as well as comment when necessary. They were heading into more detail on a recent mission report until the phone started ringing. "Yes?" Integra answered. She listened intently to what the person was saying. "I see, just one moment," she turned to look at Walter, "An American lawyer by the name of Peter Daniels. He says he needs to speak with you."

The veteran only nodding before moving to take the phone. "Hello?" He questioned. "Yes, this is Walter C. Dornez." Walter's face changed as he listened to the person at the other end of the line; it was an expression that bore of astonishment and disbelief. "That's absurd," he started, the tone of his voice matching his expression. "Yes, I did." A bit more time past and his features hardened. "Yes, that was his name."

Integra's brow only rose as she watched her most trusted man bare an expression she thought she'd never see on him: complete and utter shock. "I see..." There was a long pause as he continued listening, but after about ten minutes, he nodded. "I'll try and make the arrangements, then. Thank you for calling."

He hung up, a flash of pain passing through his gaze. "Sir Integra."

"Yes Walter, what is it?" She asked him.

He cleared his throat. "I apologize for the short notice, but it appears I have to prepare a room in the manner. I'm expecting company." He stated.

Integra's features relaxed, her serious air returning. "For how long? And who, for that matter?" She asked him.

Walter let out a depressing sigh. "I'm afraid I can't say how long, Sir Integra. I can only tell you what I know of our guest."

* * *

Cassandra sat in the conference room, patiently; trying to avoid eye contact with the social worker and waiting impatiently for Mr. Daniels to show up. He was her family's lawyer, and she begged him to help her find Walter. She remembered her father telling her about him, or what little he remembered about him, that is. He hadn't seen Hellsing's butler since he was six, but he remembered enough.

Living in England and working for Sir Hellsing, her father made it clear that out of everyone they knew, he'd want her to go to Walter if anything happened to him. He was actually planning a trip to England that summer so they could meet, but it seemed as though that was no longer necessary. She was by herself now; she didn't know where her father was and she had too much respect for him in order to go with anyone else.

She remembered begging Peter Daniels to find him. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go as it was; it was between him and a foster house, and she didn't want a taste of that. All Cassandra could hope for was that she made the right choice.

Finally, Peter Daniels walked in; a smile on his face. "I just got off the phone with him. He'll be expecting you at Heathrow Airport in London first thing tomorrow morning." The teen smiled sadly; at least he said yes.

* * *

_**Another Hellsing fic; hope you've enjoyed! :)**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	2. Chapter 2

We, The Damned

**Chapter Two**

Walter arrived at Heathrow Airport at precisely eleven o'clock the following morning; a sign in his hands reading the name of the girl he was going to pick up: Cassandra. _"I'm surprised, Jackson,"_ he thought grimly, _"that despite what had happened, you would trust me like this."_ He sighed, returning to his usual posture as he waited for his guest.

A pair came into view. The first was a woman in a suit, with blonde hair up in a bun and a face that bore a serious yet concerned nature. The other, however, was much more promising. It was a teenage girl at about fifteen years with shoulder length, dark brown hair and grey eyes that almost looked white. She was of average height and mature, and her skin seemed a tad bit pale. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a black jacket, regular blue jeans, and a pair of brown boots. There was a bag thrown over her shoulder, and she was listening to music through an mp3 player.

There was a suit case and another bag on them, and once they noticed Walter and his sign, they went straight to him. _"I won't let that trust go to waste, though, I promise you that."_

"Mr. Walter Dornez?" The blonde woman asked. He nodded in response. "I am Sylvia Brian, I'm Cassandra's social worker. Uh..." Miss Brian stepped aside, turning her head between him and Cassandra a few times before letting a nervous smile form. "Perhaps you'd like to introduce yourself?" She suggested, stepping aside.

Walter lowered his sign; a small smile forming on his face before he approached the brunette. "I wish I could say these words under better circumstances," he started nervously, trying to pass a welcoming gaze her way. The teen nodded nervously, a hand placed on her arm. The butler sighed. "Hello, Cassandra."

The teen shifted slightly, a tad bit tense in her posture and her smile just as sad. "Hi, Grandpa."

* * *

"Granddaughter? !" Alucard all but yelled, absolutely pissed. Seras and Pip, who were in the basement when Integra broke this news, seemed at a loss of words; they didn't think Walter had any other family to be honest, nor did they think they'd ever meet them.

Integra's gaze hardened. "Yes, a granddaughter. She's going to be staying here for the time being."

"For how long?" Came the next question.

"I don't know-"

"What do you mean you don't know? !"

"SHUT UP!" She roared, unable to take Alucard's bantering. The two of them took a few deep breaths, but Integra was still the one to speak first. "Her name is Cassandra Dornez, she's fifteen and yes, we've checked, Walter's son had daughter. Her mother and grandmother are dead, her father's missing, and she doesn't have anywhere else to go, so until the matter is resolved, she's going to be living here. Anywhere from a few days, to a few months or even a few years. Either way, she's staying here, and you're going to be nice to her, _understand? !_"

Alucard growled but resigned whatever argument he had. Anything related to the bitch once known as Olivia Dornez was buried years ago and now this granddaughter of hers was unearthing all of it and letting it start anew. In no way, shape or form was Alucard going to let that slide.

Integra, glad she was understood, got up and left the lower levels. "Master?" Seras questioned before the King Vampire could phase through a wall. "I don't understand. What is it about all of this that's making you hate a girl you haven't met yet?" There was a short pause and nothing was said. But in the end, the question was left hanging where it was and Alucard returned to his coffin.

Pip, who had been holding his breath throughout the entire ordeal, let out a sigh of his own before facing Seras with a bright smile. "Well, if there's a new member of the house, I think it only best we give her a warm welcome for when she comes in. Oui, Mon Chere?" He suggested, giving her a wink. Seras only smiled at him before nodding. "All right, then. How about we make some lunch for her and Walter? Give them time to get to know each other."

The blonde giggled a bit but nodded. "Let's do it!" And with that, they went upstairs.

* * *

Walter was driving over to Hellsing Manor; Cassandra in the passenger seat, observing the new landscape. He thought that she should have been taking a nap, especially when he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. **"Cassandra has been refusing to sleep or eat since her father's disappearance. Please see to that when you get home."** Miss Brian had told him before informing him that British officials will be coming in to check on her well-being.

He supposed he couldn't blame the girl for that kind of reaction. She had no one to hold her together; her mother was an only child, meaning no aunts or uncles, and said mother's parents died in a car accident when she was nine. Combine that with the fact that she lost said mother six years beforehand and her grandmother two year's prior, Jackson Dornez was the only family she had.

"Funny," he heard her say more to herself than anything. "Dad put together an entire slush fund just so he could get in touch with you again, and he just made enough for us to come to England for the summer." She let out a halfhearted laugh. "Wanted to get the family back together..." She trailed off, sadly.

Cassandra didn't speak after that; she measly returned to taking in her new surroundings. Walter, to say the least, was caught off guard by her statement. Odd indeed, Walter couldn't help but think. The timing on that was impeccable. However, he only gave the girl a smile. "I see," he started, "Regardless of the circumstances, though, I'm still glad I've gotten the chance to meet you, Cassandra." He told her honestly, giving her a brighter smile.

She returned it. "So far, Dad seemed to have been telling the truth about you. That's good." Over the remaining minutes, Walter began to tell Cassandra about the occupants of the house; careful to avoid the subject of vampires and mercenaries. He went into great detail about Seras, Pip, Sir Integra, and especially Alucard. Walter had the sneaking suspicion that the red-clad male was going to be...less than pleasant when meeting Cassandra, and with good reason. He warned her about this and stated that if Alucard troubled her greatly, all she had to do was tell Sir Integra and it would stop immediately.

At the end of the explanation, Cassandra had a bewildered look on her face. "That's funny. Dad mentioned someone named Alucard; said they had a lot of fun when he was little. A lot of games that no other kids could play, and he even picked up Romanian from him." She commented.

Walter blinked. He remembered back in those days; Alucard did play with Jackson as a boy, but in different ways than most. Whenever Olivia was nearby, Alucard was like a loving Uncle simply playing with his nephew. When she wasn't, though, Alucard took the time out of his day in order to teach Jackson how to fight. The Romanian lessons only happened whenever Alucard scared off one of Jackson's teachers, and he only taught it to the boy so he could get comments around his mother that he only wanted Alucard to hear.

The old man smiled: "Yes, he did." What else could he say? He didn't want to make up a story about Alucard without him knowing about it. Besides, Walter didn't want the girl pestering Alucard on how he knew her father. Especially if the vampire was in a foul mood.

* * *

_**I hope that I did alright. Reviews are welcome if you feel otherwise, though.**_


End file.
